


My adventure as Olga Marie

by Amenohime



Series: Daily live as Olga Marie [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fourth Wall Breaking, Gen, Metafiction, More internal roasting, Olga Marie Animusphere Lives, Set outside grand order in game story, not in particular order, timeline breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amenohime/pseuds/Amenohime
Summary: a story that follow daily live of a FGO player reincarnated as Olga Marie.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: Daily live as Olga Marie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120568
Kudos: 1





	1. My first duel part 1

_Even if I have influence and power on my side, I didn’t want to use them. Now, his death is due to my lack of anticipation. Guilt really is unbearable._

I woke up with eyes wet from tears. Ever since I come home from Fuyuki three months ago, I often woke up like this. Pain made me stay in my bed, unable to do anything. Maybe since I start become Olga Marie, I have that crisis on my part. I forced myself to woke up anyway since I need to go somewhere today. Luvia and Reines have been waiting for today as well. Trisha seems to be happy see me made friends. It seems her stance have change from moulding me to perfect heir of Animusphere to made sure I live freely according to my will. I guess this because seeing first-hand what Marisbury would do to reach his goals and how it affects me. To add salt to injury, he refuses to see me afterwards but Trisha always says that he’s away on business trips.

I got out of my bed and took a quick shower before going to dining room. Currently, I’m at El-Melloi’s mansion. Reines, Luvia and Trimmau have been waiting for me at the dining room.

“Good morning.” I said while took a seat at one side of a small dining table.

“We have been waiting for two hours. Please don’t made me worried about things.” Luvia scold me.

“Don’t worry, it’s super safe here.” Reines said.

I nod and start eating. Today breakfast is simple English breakfast. Today going to be good day.

After we having breakfast, we went to the station to board our train. Trisha keep repeating caution since our last venture become very dangerous. It’s good thing that Marisbury is still on Antarctica until next month, busy with his Chaldea.

“You know, you can actually use another type of transportation to go there.” Reines said while we board our train.

“I didn’t feel like using broom to fly all the way there.”

The social gathering itself is so lively. Seeing how Iselma unfold, it made me wary of how things may turn out. Today debutante is a cheerful young girl who features reminded me eerily of a certain heroic spirit. While many drinks and food being distributed, Reines and Luvia having their rounds on greeting, dragging me around the gold gilded hall, introducing me to magus from various faction. Reines, Luvia and Trisha have taught me various art of conversation in these three months spartanly.

“From what I could gather, this young girl is no ordinary magus. Elder brother said that they use magecraft to design trait of child being born with certain aptitude.” Reines said

“This banquet purpose is not only to introducing her. It also showing the might of their magecraft.” Luvia added.

“Golden hall is a bit too much for ritual purpose yet somehow it reminds me of something.” I tried my best to remember something in history or legend about a golden hall.

“Gold have been centre of many things in history. One of such legend is about a king who turn all he touches into gold.” Luvia seems thinking about something too.

“Gold also central happy little accident in making philosopher stone.” I said, shrugging. I guess we still curious about rumoured special guest in this party. I part a bit with Reines and Luvia to look for fresh air when all of the sudden a champagne glass flew my way. Before I can dodge it, a hand catches it in front of my face.

“Thank yo-“ My word froze on my lips. The one catching the glass is none other than Marisbury.

“It’s already past your bedtime.” When he saying things like this he actually seems like proper father.

“Good evening, Lord Animusphere. It’s a pleasant surprise to meet you here.” I tried my best to pretend nothing happen. As luck would have it, Luvia and Reines spotted me and approach us.

“Good evening, Lord Animusphere. It seems Trisha haven’t notified you that her adoptive daughter is attending with us tonight.” It was Reines who state that. The thing is, Marisbury didn’t know yet about it. I didn’t care if he reacts strongly to that since I have a good safety net if things happen.

“Belated congratulation to your adoption. I have a daughter around your age. It seems that she would have a friend in her age.” Somehow Marisbury sounds like that doting father kind when in reality he is not.

“Your word flatter me, Lord Animusphere. Well then, we should keep go-“ Marisbury grab my wrist.

“It seems it would be nice to know more about new member of our family. Please excuse us.” He drags me away. I look at Luvia and Reines to ask for help when they just waving goodbye. To think they betray me sting a bit.

Marisbury drag me to one of the balconies near the hall where there’s no people around. I struggle to release his grip and forced to reinforce my arm and move it quickly.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Should I even be the one who said that again? I’m Marie Fellows, adoptive daughter of Trisha Fellows from Fellows family. Now would you excuse me, I want to go back to Lady Reines and Lady Luvia.” I turn around and start to go back.

“But why? I can’t come up to conclusion for your reasoning.” Somehow when he said that, I felt really grated and pissed. I calm my raging emotion down and answer with voice that made Antarctica ice shiver due to its sheer coldness.

“Why you ask… you must ask your daughter in that case. Ah, I forgot… you only see her as tool to pass on crest and means to reach the root. Considering it’s you who ask, perhaps you never see people and tool as equal.” Since he become quiet, I walk away from him and going inside nearby door.

“You really said that to him. I thought you were going to lash out at him.” Reines said while giving her brooch to Luvia. They both seems to know I will be heading there.

“Why you two are here and since when?” I ask.

“The grown ups going to do a ritual so we thought it’s better for us to rest a bit here.” Luvia reply, still looking smug from her winning. I walk to a corner where they have mini bar and made a mocktail for myself then decided to made more for Luvia and Reines.

“Consider this my treat for tonight.” I said while serve the mocktail to them.

“You know, your talent sometime surprises me… this is a fine drink you serve.” Reines commented after taking a sip.

“I want to being maid sometime. I even have suitable costume. When Trisha find out, she franticly said to me I didn’t need to become a maid.” I guess Trisha misunderstood and thought that I said that because I thought we were going to live in poverty. No, that wouldn’t happen on my watch. I do like the fact that maid is a good cover and thus more likely to infiltrate on people live.

“At this point, Trisha have become more of your mother. I can see why you more comfortable to said that you are her daughter.”

As we talking in the sitting room, whole mansion seems to be shaking.

“Crap, Duck down the table... It’s earthquake.” I said and pull two of them down to nearby table that could fit three of us. As soon as we crawl under the table, a pile of rubbles buries the table, indicating whole room collapsed.

“What is this table made of? It’s so sturdy.” I commented while everything still shaking. If I am correct, this could be longest earthquake in history. It took a while for the shaking to die down.

“I hope everyone is fine but we need to get out.” I said and pull headlamp from my imaginary number pocket.

“Let me handle this.” Luvia proceed to fire rounds of gandr, made an opening on the table. We push Luvia first outside and I help Reines to climb out before going myself. I see them look at something.

“You two didn’t help- why you two looks like seen something out of root?” I ask while looking at their direction. Place that used to be part of mansion is now a yard full of rubble with night sky as its roof. A golden box stood where I believe is hall where the gathering happens.

“It seems something wrong happen.” Somehow, my gut telling me to run. Knowing any better, I took Luvia and Reines hand.

“We need to run. Something telling me we could get killed if we not running now.” As soon as I said that, arrows flew toward us.

I have been separated with Luvia and Reines and sat on a secluded cave, exhausted after running for half hour straight.

“To think we hid here to, it must be a coincidence.” A man with white hair approach me from inside the cave. His way of walking is off, suggesting he might have injured his leg.

“I can’t believe of all people, I stuck hiding with you.” I sigh when seeing Marisbury.

“Don’t be like that to your father. Truly, having rebellious daughter is difficult.” …If you trying to be more present as parent, this kind of thing would never happen. As I busy thinking, my stomach growl softly. I sigh and pull potatoes and a pot then proceed to make fire. Since the cave is deep, fire provide little to no danger in expose our location. I dug small pit and start lining it with stones and vines.

“Anzus.” I carved the rune and threw the rock to the pit. With dim fire, I can see Marisbury suit jacket is soaking wet and there’s mud red stain on his white suits. His left ankle seems to be injured. So as his right upper arm, where I saw some wounds as if he had run from someone chase. I sigh and pull out my first aid box.

“You would get cold if staying on wet clothes.” I threw my towel at him out of pity. Somehow, I decided to bake extra potato on a whim. From a rustling sound in background, I conclude there must be water source in this cave. I follow the sound deeper into the cave and find a spring.

After took some water, I tend to Marisbury wounds. He has broken his arm badly. I tried my best to use healing spell on his leg and arm to speed up his recovery. I also sew his suit so it wouldn’t tear all over the place.

For my dinner, I’m having baked potatoes and instant soup. The wind is very cold so I add all paper that I have to the fire pit, including grocery bills. Marisbury sat in front of me, shivering from cold since he has taken his suit jacket off.

“Good grief, here, have some soup since it very cold. You look rough, unbecoming for a lord.” I said while gave him a bowl of soup. It seems he haven’t had dinner since he took my offer and start eating heartily. I start eating as well since I’m so hungry.

“Did Trisha teach you how to cook?” He asks.

I shake my head and offer more soup, which he accepts. After that he help me do dishes with water I brought.

“I learn it from reading recipes. Unfortunately, I haven’t been hunting and didn’t have any meat so the meal is rather simplistic.” I put back my cooking utensil after they dry with heat from the fire.

“Thank you for your kindness.” It seems that he kinda accept that I doing kindness on my own whim, which is good. I see him still shiver and pull out a blanket for him. If he going back to Chaldea, I can’t send him back cold since he might as well get worse there.

“So, do you mind telling what happen?” I ask. He looks at me and shake his head.

“I didn’t understand as well.” He said calmly. I’m too tired to not let his lie slide.

“Yeah, you said same thing about Chaldea so ya’ think I will trust you on that one?” I sarcastically replied.

“Fine… today gathering is about that girl, Angelica Meluastea.” Somehow hearing that name made everything made sense.

“You don’t need to explain more. I think I know what happen here…. So how about you explain about that golden box?” I ask. I somehow realize the situation.

“We basically playing hide and seek. The winner is the one who survive the game.”

“I know you hide here since you want to win but bad news, the game is rigged. You just awoken someone who should never even be mentioned ever again.” I suddenly stood up. I realize the gravity of the situation is very dire. Marisbury attendance is also made sense.

“Let’s play a game. If my guesses are correct, you must pay me many gems and precious metal. I mean, you are now rich, right? Okay, I guess you all tried to summon a heroic spirit inside her body, made her a pseudo servant, well it should be demi servant but Gilgamesh personality is too strong to be contained in ordinary human.” I sigh in disappointment.

“I take that box is the catalyst. Who would have thought someone actually transfers Uruk, no, Gilgamesh personal vault here? Well, luckily this is Gilgamesh we are dealing with. His reason for manhunt must be because we lay our finger in his treasure. Well then, I should get going.” I walk out of the cave casually.

I able to kept myself from spatting insults to Marisbury since I have strong guess why he interested in this experiment and demi servant experiment in general and it made my blood boil just to think about it. I put my emotional turmoil into reckless decision of facing that girl. The only way I think about facing her head on is very reckless but my anger made me can’t think straight. I pull out an oddly shaped white halberd and sprint to the golden box.


	2. My first duel part 2

Marisbury is deathly worried about his daughter. Even with full belly and sleeping bag given by his daughter, he felt worry sick about letting her daughter go. Is this his punishment for leaving her to fend for herself in Fuyuki?

All he can do now is pacing near entrance of the cave and then go back inside since going outside is very dangerous. He had tried to sleep to no avail. All that running in his mind is regret that he didn’t block the entrance so her daughter can’t leave. His logical mind fears the fate of Animusphere crest yet it didn’t sit well in his heart.

“It’s unlike me to fear something to the point of no return.” He said looking at fire pit as it died down. Ever since her return from Fuyuki, she has been exhibiting great changes yet become very rebellious. She moving out from Animusphere mansion to Trisha’s mansion and doing things that borderline reckless that made him wondering what he did wrong as father when she’s rebelling that harshly. He once tried to took her home by force, only for Trisha to disobey him and they fought, which end with her invite him for dinner since, in her word.

“While I didn’t want you to meet her and I willing to do anything to protect her, she did tell me she didn’t want you to worried about her and thus said we three can have dinner together.”

That dinner is very simple in his opinion yet unexpected. Rice with kung pao chicken, egg drop soup and, for dessert, custard pudding yet seeing his daughter really happy made that dinner become very tasty.

“Do you enjoy the dinner, Lord Animusphere?” Trisha ask him when he left. Marie have left earlier since she said that someone has been waiting for her.

“It’s a bit simplistic, as expected here.” Marisbury said while looking at Trisha’s mansion which noticeably smaller than Animusphere mansion yet still noticeable in size.

“Is that so? Marie is the one cooking this dinner. You are lucky today she’s didn’t cook Mapo Tofu since I prohibit it due to its degree of spiciness.” Trisha sigh fondly.

“Needless to say, she has to made appearance as Olga Marie Animusphere or else our position would be in jeopardy. To think she would colour her hair and wore contact lenses, I don’t know how to convince her to go back.”

“Well then, Marie did say you and me can talk about custody arrangement and such.” Somehow that word made him think of that custody arrangement that divorced parents do with their child. Trisha seems to be able read his train of thought.

“Don’t you ever dare to think about divorced parent type of arrangement ever again, Lord Animusphere.” Trisha warns him sternly.

“Well then, for starter, how about having dinner like this once a month? It would be sufficed for a beginning. Don’t forget you must seek forgiveness from her.”

“Why should I ask for her forgiveness?”

“Well then, just think what you have done wrong to her.”

Maybe seeing her cook for him in person made his heart strings tugged. Seeing her have zero reason to took care of him yet she still does because she’s pities him on her whim is very surreal yet deep down, he knows she always be like that.

“I can’t stand here and done nothing or else I really have died as a father in her eyes.” With that, Marisbury left the cave to search her daughter.

I withdraw a bit and give more mana to my halberd before attacking her again only to cutting air on where she has been before. At this point, it become crystal clear that she’s have been overrun by Gilgamesh.

“You know Goldie, I can’t summon hell and took you into them but I wish I could.” I sigh as I parry his attack.

“Goldie? I like that name. Consider yourself lucky, Mongrel. The king approves that nickname.” Hearing this made me sigh at this headache inducing conversation.

“I hate to be the one who break this to you but do you know what Mongrel is?” I ask with deadpan expression. He or she, I don’t know anymore, didn’t answer.

“No? Mongrel if it refers to people meant that a people with mixed descent. While I didn’t sure if there’s any mixing in my family, considering your legend, aren’t you the biggest mongrel that ever exist?”

It took thirty second for Gilgamesh to laugh so hard yet I know he was pissed. Very pissed.

“Well then, play time is over.” I can see that he being pissed. He’s pulling open gate of Babylon when I saw a figure jump in front of me. It seems that Marisbury follow me for a while.

“Crap!” I shout and jump at to drag him to safety to no avail.

Gilgamesh lift him to the air and look at him before laughing again.

“I see you are that mongrel father. You must be a lousy father when she didn’t even have manners to address me. Well then, young girl. It seems I misjudge you since the one who at fault is your father.” Gilgamesh pull out Ea and aim it at Marisbury at point blank range.

“I’m fine with death as long as my daughter is spared.” He calmly said that.

“Your daughter will follow you as she still insult me but I will made her death painless.”

“No, please stop! I’m fine being killed thousand time as long as my daughter is alive. Please, I’m begging you.” Seeing him begging like that made me realize that I can’t let him died here since he reminds me of that pleading that Olga Marie done to Lev before being thrown to Chaldeas.

“You know, when you said that, I can’t let you die now or else I will hanted by my guilt.” I sigh and overworked my circuits to gather mana. I know I only have one shot to do this thing that I first think of doing. I reinforce my legs with my remaining mana and jump as high as I could, ripping Marisbury suit to release him. At the same time, I made an opening of Imaginary number space right as Ea is being fired.

“Straighten yourself, Stupid Marie!” I shout as loud as I could, opening numerous linked Imaginary space I have made earlier, diverting Ea power to trap him.

“Luvia, Reines, now is your turn.”

I drop to the ground and everything turn into dark.

“You could have been killed! I almost got heart attack when Luvia and Lady Reines bring you on unconscious state.” It’s been five hours since I awake from my five days of unconsciousness. All those five hours is spent by listening to Trisha angry lecture.

“I promise I would never do it again.” I answered for a dozen time since this lecture started.

“That being said, your father wants to talk to you. Are you fine with that?”

“The faster I deal with it, the better. Just do it as usual though.” I reply.

Marisbury wounds have partially healed. He wore a cast over his arm and walk with the help of crutch. I think he made his injury worse by what he had done.

“You know, what you done is sheer suicide. Well, consider your debt is paid for now.”

“Why did you save me?” Marisbury ask.

“I was going to let him kill you but seeing you pleading like that, somehow I felt pity and decide to save you. Besides...” I sigh and took a sip of my tea before continuing.

“You are human too and human lives is valuable. Really, I will tell you upfront here before you misunderstood. I. Didn’t. Have. Any. Interest. In. Reaching. Or. Anything. To. Do. With. Root.”

I can see Marisbury shaking and there’s a shock in his face. The silence felt like forever before he able to speak again.

“Marie, my dearest daughter, do you hurt your head or something when in Fuyuki? I know I’m not present father but giving up on root? Now I start to think you have hurt your head.”

“I got that comment these days from Trisha so you are not first person who said it. No, I didn’t hurt my head and Trisha have brought me to doctors to check that and it’s quite expensive.” I answer with flat expression. Ever since Trisha “Adopted” me, she has lost her job as my tutor and thus support me with her own money. She works at her friend’s place and I helping to earn money by helping Luvia and Reines doing various jobs.

“Why did you still live with her when you both have to work hard to live?”

“Money is not an issue since I can work to find more. Now that I got out of way, you can actually adopt Kirschtaria as your heir.” I prefer to live with Trisha since she actually cares about me more, even when we must work hard to have comfortable live.

“But what I should say to-“

“Tell everyone that Olga Marie is dead. You can go all out and do my funeral or maybe just that small announcement would be suffice. I would not step into your live again even if I ended up dying on back alley.” I shut him down quickly since I don’t want this problem to swell out of control.

“…..Why did you hate me that much?” I see pained expression forming on his face.

“You know, I have been wondering why me and Trisha haven’t become part of skeleton in the closet that you collect? I guess that because Trisha and I were very valuable to the Animusphere. Trisha possess mystic eyes that capable seeing the future so sure. But how about me? I didn’t have any capacity to become master and therefore not valuable to your little experiments in Chaldea.”

I lean forward and face him in the face so close that our nose almost touching.

“You see now, I gave you choice to run away and abandon me because no matter how hard you press me, I wouldn’t budge. I have no interest leaving my Marie Fellows lifestyle.” This is the nearest I have been with chances to be free.

“I see…” Marisbury finally said after long pause of silence.

“Well, I guess I have no other choice than to accept that joint custody offer.” He sighs. Shit, I forgot that proposal I jokingly said to Trisha.

“Well then, I will give you your schedule through Trisha.” He stood up and left me who rendered speechless. I only snap of it when remember my promise earlier to go to another job. I grab my towel and run for the bathroom.

“Well then, I will send all the schedule to you.” Marisbury have just signed a surprisingly detailed agreement with Trisha.

“Before you go, Lord Animusphere, Marie left you something.” Trisha gave a huge package to him.

“It should stay good for around six months if freeze properly. You can just microwave it or oven it.” Marisbury peek inside to see individually wrapped mini pies with their labels on top.

“You can also give it to someone but don’t throw it away because food is precious.” Trisha said while escort him to the door.

“Please tell her I appreciate her gift and would eat it.”


End file.
